Divergent world - what if
by sherrielee
Summary: The war never happened. It's the same characters, same world. How does Tris, Tobias, Christina and everyone else live their lives in Dauntless after initiations? Read to find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tobias**

Number one, Tris. I see her standing on the other side of the room, looking at the screen. She has a big smile on her face. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder. She turns around, looking happy as ever.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" I ask.

"You know," she says, "I don't really care." She stands on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against mine. At first I'm surprised, but then I lean in and gently brush her over the cheek, smiling between our kisses.

She pulls back and hugs me. I look up and my eyes meet Christina's. She looks shocked. As do Will who stands beside her.

"Tris," I say. She lets go of me and I nod toward Christina and Will.

"I guess we're no secret anymore," she says, smiling a little.

"I guess." I kiss her forehead and she walks over to them. I walk back to Zeke, who's smirking at me.

"Don't start," I say giving him an angry look.

"What man," he says. "I think it's nice. You and the stiff."

"Don't call her that."

"Just teasing. Seriously, it's great."

"Just don't go telling people. We don't want anyone to know about it yet."

"Oh I won't." He grins.

I give him a warning look and he just keeps smiling. I look at Tris again. She's talking to Will and Christina. She says something that makes them both raise their eyebrows.

I wonder how things will be now, when we're all members. I won't be her instructor anymore. I'll just be her, boyfriend? She asked me once if I wanted her to call me that, and I answered yes. We never really talked about it again, so I'm not sure.

"So the Stiff came first place," I hear a voice behind me. I turn around. It's Shauna. Zeke is standing next to her.

"Looks like it," I say, trying to sound uninterested. Zeke looks at me. He obviously thinks I should tell Shauna about Tris and me. I won't though. Not until I talk to her.

**Tris**

I walk up to Christina and Will. They look shocked.

"What just happened," Christina says, looking confused. Will is still just staring at me.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't risk people thinking my rank had something to do with him."

"So, you guys are like a thing?" Will says.

I shrug. "I'm not sure what we are."

"But, how long have you been…?" Christina says. I see some disappointment in her eyes. She told me everything about her and Will, and I didn't. I wanted to. I guilt aches in my stomach. I should've told her.

"Well…" I start, but stop when Eric stands up again, asking for everyone's attention.

"The new dauntless members, you will be choosing your professions tomorrow at 11 am. You can get the keys to your new apartments from Zeke, he's over there."

Zeke is standing next to Tobias and Shauna. Tobias smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Congratulations to the ten new members. You are now, Dauntless."

Everyone starts cheering and laughing and I know, Divergent or not, this is where I belong.

**Hi everyone. So this is the first chapter of my fan fiction "What if". I really hope you liked it. I've already written more chapters for this story, so there's a lot to come. Please review and share your thoughts with me. I really appreciate every opinion and review. Thank you so much for reading! Follow this story if you like it, and share with other people as well if you want.**

**See yah'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tris**

I unlock the door and set down my bag on the floor. My new apartment.

I close the door behind me and start to look around. It has a kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom and a living room. It's perfect for me. Not to small, not to big. I unpack the little clothes I own and hang them on the hangers.

I made it. I actually made it through initiations and I can finally stop worrying about the leaders finding out that I'm Divergent. I still have to be careful though, and not talk about it. Just act like a normal dauntless teenager which, to be fair, I actually am.

I lay down on the bed, thinking about tomorrow. I'm don't even know what I'm going to choose. I told Christina something like ambassador for the other factions, but I don't know if I really want that. Like Christina said, it might be fun to be an instructor like Tobias. Then I'd probably be given another job for a while since the new initiates won't come until next year. I've heard you get trained to be an instructor.

I know there are four available positions for that, two for the dauntless born and two for the initiates. However it doesn't seem to be so popular since Tobias and Lauren we're the only ones who chose it. Maybe it will be different this year though. Tobias is still an instructor so there are three left this year, cause Lauren decides to work with Tori at the tattoo parlor instead now. I don't know what the others want. I guess I'll see tomorrow.

I hear a knock on the door. I can't help but smile. It feels great to have my own apartment. I get up from the bed and walk over to the door. Tobias is standing outside, with a smile on his face.

"Hi," he says with his soft voice.

To be honest, I'd kind off forgotten about him during these past hours. After the new members where called out I went straight to my apartment. I just wanted to settle down as quickly as possible.

"Hi," I say back. He walks in and presses his lips to mine. He shuts the door behind us with his foot and slowly walks toward the couch in the living room, still kissing me.

"Tobias," I say.

"I missed you," he says and kisses my neck.

"We saw each just a few hours ago."

"Too long." He pulls away and smiles a little.

I take his hand and we sit down on the couch.

"Have you decided what job you'll choose?" He says, looking more serious now.

"I'm thinking about instructor, like you."

"Then I can work with you before the new initiates come next year," he says with a big smile. "Someone has to teach you the rules of being one. Max taught me."

I wonder what it would be like, training alone with Tobias almost everyday. It doesn't sound so bad, but spending that much time together, is that good for a relationship? I wouldn't know. I've never done anything like this before.

"Yeah. I could imagine doing that."

He puts his hand on my knee and looks deep into my eyes. I wonder what he's thinking.

**Tobias**

I look into her eyes. They're beautiful. It would be great if she choose instructor tomorrow. I would spend so much time with her. When I'm around her, I'm happier, even though she can still make me nervous.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us," I say. She smiles and kisses me softly on the lips.

I feel her touch in my entire body. It's crazy how depended I am of her. I guess that's what love feels like. I've never told her that though, that I love her. I don't know anything about love. I'm afraid it might scare her. I know she's afraid of intimacy. What if she's afraid of commitment too? I want to tell her, but the moment needs to be right.

We sit there and talk for hours. She's not like other girls at all. I can talk to her so easily, like it's the most common thing in the world.

I look at the clock. It's almost 8 pm.

"It's late. I should go," I say.

"Okay." Her voice is soft.

I get up and start walking toward the door.

"Hold on." I turn toward her. She walks over to me, and kisses me on the lips, twice. When she pulls away she smiles. A smile that might just convince me to stay. "Bye."

"Good luck tomorrow," I say. "You'll make the right choice. You always do."

I kiss her one more time and then I leave. I don't know what the right choice is, but I do know what I want her to choose.

**Tris **

He closes the door behind him. I'm still unsure of what we are. I'm completely absorbed by him and I think I love him. It's just; _I_ don't know what loving a boy means. The only thing I know is that I would do anything for him, and that we can trust each other.

My eyelids feel much heavier and I decide to go to sleep. Just then, someone knocks on my door. When I open it, Christina throws herself in my arms and laughs so loudly I have to cover my ears.

"Christina, what are you doing here so late?" I shout trying to overpower her laugh.

"I couldn't just go to sleep without saying goodnight to my former roomie. Duh."

I laugh a little. "I'm gonna miss having you as my roommate."

"Me too! But I live just a few apartments down the corridor. We still live really close to each other."

"Really?"

She nods. "So, I bumped into Four outside. Has he been here like, all day?"

"Not all day." I say, grinning.

"So when are you planning in tell me your story?"

"Our story?"

"Yeah, like how you got together and stuff."

"Not today." I push her outside the apartment. "I promise, you'll hear all about it, just not now. I need to sleep."

"Alright fine." She gives me a hug and disappears around the corner. I close the door and walk back to my bedroom. I crawl under the covers. Tomorrow I'm making a huge decision that will define my future here in Dauntless. How will I be able to fall asleep?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I really hope you guys like this story cause there's a lot more to come. I just wanted to say that I'd really love it if you gave me reviews. They mean so much to me. I'm currently on my 19th chapter and I love writing this story. Your follows and reviews make it much more fun. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Thank you! ****And here yah go, chapter 3:**

Chapter 3

**Tobias**

I wake up to the alarm at 9.30 am. In an hour and a half Tris will make her choice. Is it possible that I'm as nervous as she is, if not more? I decide to go visit her before. I take a quick shower and then I leave for Tris's apartment. I knock, but she doesn't answer. I turn the doorknob, and it's not locked. She really should lock it. I look around to see if someone's around. Zeke stands further down the corridor. He smirks at me, but I ignore him and walk in. I see Tris lying in her bed sleeping. She looks peaceful.

I sit down on the chair next to her and watch her sleep. She mumbles something in her sleep. I wonder what she's dreaming. After a few minutes she opens her eyes.

**Tris**

I see someone sitting across the room. The word _someone_ scares me and my first thought is to run. But when he starts to laugh, I realize it's just Tobias.

"Tobias, how did you get in?"

"You know you should really start locking your door?"

"I forget some times," I say and sit up.

"You _never_ lock it."

I put my feet down on the cold concrete floor and wrap my black robe around my shoulders.

He smiles and walks over to me.

"Good morning," I say and wrap my arms around his neck.

He hugs me back. "In one hour it's…um…"

"Yeah." I pull away. "I have to go and get ready." I turn around but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Tris." He looks into my eyes. "Whatever you choose today, you'll be okay. There is no right choice. You choose what you want to and I'll support you no matter what." He strokes away a strand of hair from my face. "Okay?"

"You're pretty great you know that?"

He smiles. "Now go get ready. We don't want to be late."

"I'll go in first," he says when we reach the dining hall doors.

"How long do you think we'll have to hide this? Us?" I say.

"I don't know. For a while, I guess."

"Yeah... You go in first. I'll wait a few minutes. What time is it?"

"It's 10.52 am. You can do this Tris." He gives me a quick kiss before walks through the doors. 8 minutes to go, then, it's time.

**Tobias**

I walk over to Zeke who's standing next to Eric and Max.

"Hey man," he says when sees me. "What's up?"

"Same old," I say, knowing he saw me this morning going into Tris's apartment.

"How's Tris?"

"She's fine, despite the circumstances."

"And those are?"

"Really? She's choosing her profession today. Just like the other nine new members."

"I know. Just making sure it wasn't anything else going on."

He's really starting to get on my nerves. I grab his arm and drag him away from the crowd. "Listen, Tris and I've been seeing each other for a while now, and we're really happy. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I'm not gonna let you and your careless non-keeping secrets big head ruin it for us. Tris can't afford that right now. We will tell everyone, she just needs to settle down here in Dauntless first. You keep your mouth shut, or I will make you regret it. You got that?"

First he just stands there, looking a bit embarrassed. I probably didn't expect me to say all that. He scratches his neck, like he always do when he feels like he's done something bad. "Okay, I'm sorry man. I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject. I won't mention it again." He looks down. "Just know that I'm sorry, and that you can come and talk to me about it if you need any advice."

I can't help but smile. He doesn't show this side very often. He notices me grinning and realizes he has to lighten up the situation. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Besides, I'm more experienced than you."

I wipe it off. "You we're so close. So close."

He laughs, and I do as well. Then I see Tris entering the cafeteria.

**Tris**

When it's 10.58 am, I walk through the doors. I don't see Tobias. I want to talk to him before I choose. I know what I want now.

"Tris!" Uriah sneaks up behind me.

"Uriah, hey. Have you seen To…um…Four?"

"Last I saw him he was with Zeke by the stage, next to Eric and Max."

"Thanks."

"Hey Tris? Have you decided what to choose?"

"I think so, you?"

"Yeah," he says, but I can sense some nervousness in his voice. Then he leaves.

Uriah was ranked second, after me. I'm guessing he's going to chose instructor for the dauntless born. It would fit him perfectly. I know what I want, but I need to talk to Tobias before. Then I spot him across the room. He's talking to Zeke.

Just as I'm about to make my way to him, Eric calls my name. He's pointing at the other ones standing to his right. Christina waves at me and Will stands next to her. They're holding hands. I wave back, but keep my eyes on Tobias. He's still talking to Zeke. It's to late to talk to him now.

I walk over to Christina, Will and the others. We line up, myself in the front. The three people standing last in the line I don't recognize. After me it's Uriah, then Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Will and Christina.

"Everybody listen up," Eric yells. His sharp voice fills the dining hall and the crowd goes silent. "It's time for our new members to choose their new profession. First up, Tris."

People start to applaud and cheer as I walk up on the stage where Eric and Max are standing. I feel my heart beating inside my chest and it's all I can focus on. Then my eyes meet Tobias'. He smiles. I try to smile back, but it's hard to feel like smiling right now.

"You ready Tris?" Eric asks me when I reach him. I don't answer.

I look out over the crowd. They're all quiet now. My heart beats even faster. This is it. There's no going back. I take a deep breath as my lips form the words;

"I choose…"

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tobias**

Eric calls out Tris's name. She walks up on stage, and we make eye contact. She looks really nervous, almost scared, I try to calm her down. She tries to smile, but it's to hard for her. It's selfish of me to want her to choose instructor for the initiates. I didn't tell her what I wanted, and I'm glad I didn't. She needs to make this decision all by herself. She walks over to Eric and he whispers something in her ear. She faces the audience and says…

**Tris**

"…Instructor for the new initiates." I say, pressing my palms to my thighs to stop people from seeing that they're shaking.

At first the room is silent, then a massive cheer fills the room and I feel a massive weight on my shoulders disappear. Eric takes my arm and leads me to the back off the stage. I search for Tobias, but the applauding dauntless crowd makes it hard to see any ones face. Now it's Uriah's turn.

"I choose Instructor for the dauntless born," he says with no hesitation.

I'm the first one to applaud. He turns toward me and smiles. I give him a hug. I knew it. He couldn't choose a better one. Then it's Lynn's turn.

"Tattoo artist," she says. She will be working with Tori.

After Lynn it's Marlene. She chooses to work in the patrol leadership track. I don't really know what that is. I just now realize that no one has chosen dauntless leader with Eric yet. I mean, I'm not surprised. But this must be some sort of a record in Dauntless history. The first ranked initiate has always chosen Dauntless leader.

Marlene stands next to Uriah and I look at the line again. Peter is next. Great. Who would want to boss everyone around more than him? But when he walks up on stage he doesn't say anything. Instead he directly stands next to Lynn.

Uriah touches my arm. "Eric probably already asked him to be leader. They do that sometimes."

I roll my eyes, of course. They did that with Tobias.

"Looking forward to screwing you around Stiff," Peter says.

"Don't talk to her like that," Lynn says and punches him in the groin.

I can't help but laugh, we all do. Eric gives us a cold stare and we immediately fall silent.

Then Will walk up on stage. I haven't even thought about what he will choose.

"Control room," he calls out over the crowd.

Erudite, is the first thing that comes to my mind. Of course he choose to work in the control room. I give him a thumb up and he smiles back.

Finally it's Christina's turn. She looks nervous. She sees me and I wink. I know what she'll choose. I can't believe that position is actually still available.

"I choose to be an instructor for the dauntless born," she says with a big smile on her face. Everyone cheers for her and I give her a big hug. I'm so glad she got what she wished for.

The last three members, that I don't know the names of, choose nurse, tattoo artist and ambassador. Uriah and Christina will boss around the dauntless born next year, Tobias and me the transfers. Will will also work with Tobias, in the control room. Lynn at the tattoo parlor and Marlene in the patrol leadership. We all got what we wanted and I couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. So chapter 4 is really short, that's why I'm posting two chapters. Keep reading and please review. Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions you'd like in the story, please tell me. Thanks!**

Chapter 5

**Tobias**

She choose instructor. She actually did. The crowd starts to fade out and it's just Tris, Will, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and me left. Shauna is up on the stage congratulating Lynn.

"So you're becoming a tattoo artist lil sis," she says while hugging her.

Will and Christina are kissing. Tris is talking to Uriah and Marlene. She looks so happy. She is where she belongs now. Zeke pats me on the back.

"Looks like you two will be spending some time together huh?" He smiles. "I'm gonna go congratulate Uriah." He walks up on stage and hugs his brother. Behind them, Tris catches my eyes and her face is full of joy. She starts walking toward me, but stops after a few steps. I can't congratulate her here in front of everyone. I point at the kitchen door. She nods and turns to Uriah and Marlene again.

I walk into the kitchen and wait for her there. After a few minutes she walks though the doors. I embrace her in my arms and she laughs against my shoulder. I pick her up and put her down on the kitchen counter and she kisses me while running her fingers through my hair.

"For how long did you know you were gonna choose instructor?" I ask pulling away with just a few inches between us.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't fully know until I saw you from the stage. I knew I wanted to be an instructor and give the new initiates the same strength you give me every day. Have I told you how much that means to me?"

"No, you haven't," I say, with a grin.

"Well it does." She pulls me closer again and our lips touch.

Then, out of nowhere, she starts laughing.

"What?" I say and pull away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you. C'mere."

She kisses me again and I take her face in my hands. Then she starts to laugh again.

"Okay, seriously. What is it?"

"I'm sorry," she says still laughing. "It's just, it's weird."

I frown. "Weird?"

"Well yeah. I mean, we're both dauntless now. Initiation is over, and now it's different with you. You know, now you're just my boyfriend, and it's scary." I can see her cheeks turning pink. "Sometimes I still feel like the girl who sat by the chasm kissing you for the first time. And to be honest, you still make me nervous. And when I'm nervous, I tend to laugh." She looks down. "I'm sorry. I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid." I laugh a little and brush her cheek with my thumb. "I know it's scary, but we'll get through it. We don't have to rush this."

She smiles. "We should leave."

"Yeah. Hold on," I say leaving her on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking to see if someone's still out there."

"Is there?"

"No, coast is clear."

**Tris**

He takes my hand and we walk out of the dining hall. On our way to Tobias apartment me bump into Christina and Will.

"Hi!" Christina calls out the second she sees us. "I saw you guys sneaking off earlier. If you're gonna keep this a secret you need to be better at hiding."

"We will tell everyone, just not yet," I say, not really sure if I mean it. "Congratulations by the way, both of you. Are you happy with your decisions?"

"Yeah, I am," Will says. "You'll have to teach me how the control room works Four. You still work there right?"

"Yes I do. Looking forward to it."

I really appreciate Tobias trying with my friends. He knows it's important to me. Everything just changed so quickly and being a dauntless member is quite different from being an initiate

"I can't believe that the position I wanted was still available when it was my turn," Christina says happily.

"Yeah, that's really great Christina. I'm happy for you," I say taking her hand in mine.

"So anyway," she says. "We were just on our way to the dining hall again. They will open the kitchen again in like 5 minutes. Wanna join?"

I look at Tobias. Thank god we left when we did. "No thanks, we're just gonna go and get some rest. Have fun though."

"Alrighty then! See yah." She takes Will's hand and they disappear around the corner.

We continue walking to Tobias apartment. When we're inside he shuts the door and turns to me. He leans in and kisses me gently. When he slowly takes of my jacket and drops it on the floor, I flinch.

"Hey," I say softly and take his hands. "Is it okay if we just talk? I'm exhuasted."

"Yeah of course," he says while removing some hair covering my eye. "Can I get you anything? Water?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He disappears into the kitchen.

I look at my jacket on the floor. I don't know why it would flinch like that. He makes me happier than I ever thought possible, but yet I feel… I don't know. It's like; I can't get over my fear of intimacy. I thought it went away when I started seeing him, but I guess I was wrong. It's selfish of me to do this with him, because he deserves better.

**Tobias**

I walk into the kitchen and get a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water.

I know Tris worries about taking our relationship a bit further, so I need to be careful. The last thing I want is to scare her away. I walk back to the living room. Tris is sitting on the couch. She smiles at me as I hand her the water.

"I'm really glad you choose instructor. We'll have a lot of fun jerking around with the initiates."

She laughs a little. "Yeah. But first you'll have to teach me to be one."

She smiles again and takes a sip of the water. She puts her hand on my thigh and caresses it gently. A strand of hair falls on her face and she puts it behind her ear again, while taking another sip of water. I watch her carefully.

"What?" She suddenly says. She must have caught me staring.

"Nothing," I say and try to smile.

She puts the glass of water on the table.

"Tobias." Her voice almost sounds shaky.

My body tightens. "Yeah?"

She looks me in the eyes, then my nose, my chin, and my lips. She looks sad.

"Tris, is everything okay?"

A tear rolls down her cheek and she covers her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me."

She looks up. "I'm sorry," she says. "It's just, I'm scared. I'm scared of this, us. Where this is going. I've never done anything like this before and I'm just not ready to… I don't want to let you down and… I'm sorry." She covers her face again, but I grab her wrists and try to look into her eyes. Her cheeks are wet from the tears.

"Tris, we've already had this conversation. You have nothing to apologize for. I don't expect anything from you. Like I said, we don't have to rush into anything."

"But it's not fair to you."

"Not fair to me?" I repeat. "Tris, the only thing I care about is your happiness. You being happy, that's all I need."

"But, I feel like, you could have more. Something better." She finally looks into my eyes. They're full of tears.

"I have you." I kiss her and for a second she kisses me back, but then she pulls away and stands up.

"I should go. I need to be alone for a while." She walks over to the door and picks up her jacket. I follow her and grab her waist.

"No, don't leave like this. Please, we have to talk about it. I can't bare the thought of you...you not being here." I feel my eyes burning, and a tear rolling down my cheek. She strokes it away.

"I'm sorry Tobias, but I need to figure this out. I can't be selfish with you. I won't."

She kisses me gently, and when I open my eyes, she's gone.

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Tris**

It's been two days since I told Tobias that I needed some time to think. There must be something wrong with me? There's a boy who likes me, maybe even loves me, and I'm too scared to let him. I get out of bed and look in the mirror. I stare at my reflection. My eyes are red and my cheeks are puffy from the tears. I cried myself to sleep last night, again. The new ten members got the weekend off. Tomorrow it's Monday and we'll all start our new jobs. I'm supposed to practice with Tobias, but I haven't talked to him. I've seen him in the dining hall at breakfast but he hasn't said anything. I don't blame him. I'm so screwed up; he probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

I take quick shower, before I leave for breakfast. When I get there, Christina and Uriah are the only ones sitting at a table. A group of girls are standing by the buffet, grabbing muffins and some chocolate cake. I can hear them laughing about something, but not what. I walk over to Uriah and Christina.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah says when he sees me. "How's it going?"

"Good," I say. He doesn't know about Tobias and me yet, so I can't tell him that actually, I'm heartbroken. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat."

I get some food even though I'm not hungry. I sit down next to Christina.

"So, what have you been up to these last few days?" She says, taking a piece of my muffin. "I haven't seen you. I'm sorry I haven't come by your place. I've just been hanging out with Will."

I can't tell her about what happened with Tobias, since Uriah is sitting across from us.

"Um… Nothing really. Just settled down in my apartment. Getting some new clothes."

"That's great." She smiles, but her face expression suddenly changes and she looks concerned. "Uriah, would you mind leaving? We need to discuss some private things." Uriah opens his mouth to say something but Christina continues. "Ps. not a good time to insert inappropriate humor."

His grin fades away. "Alright, fine." He stands up and walks out of the dining hall.

"Now tell me," Christina says facing me. "How are you really doing? What's going on with you and Four?"

"Nothing." I look away.

"Tris, I can tell when you're lying." She takes my hands. "Come on, talk to me."

I look up and she's smiling a little. I do see some pity in that smile though.

Our friendship is what I would call rare. She is the first real friend I've ever had and without her, I probably wouldn't have made it through initiations. She makes me stronger, by just being her.

"Well, I haven't talked to him since Thursday. I kind off left him with a question mark. I said I needed some time to think. I just don't know what I need to figure out. I love him but I don't know if I'm…"

"Wait, reverse back! You _love_ him?"

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not sure if love is enough. He needs communication and commitment and I don't know if I'm the one who can give it to him."

"Do you want my opinion?"

A candor asking if they can tell the truth? Unusual. "Yes."

"Well, honesty, it sounds to me that that's what _you_ have decided. Have you even talked to him about it? Asked him what he thinks and what he wants?

"Well… no. I haven't talked to him in two days."

"Tris, listen. He loves you. It's _unbelievable_ that I know that from the little I've seen. He loves you and he wants you. I'm sorry but it's not up to you to make this decision. You need to talk to him."

I haven't even thought about that myself. "You're right. I should talk to him. Do you know where he might be? I've only seen him at breakfast."

"No I don't."

Just then, a group of dauntless teenagers enters the room, followed by Lynn, Marlene and Will.

"What's he doing with them?" Christina says, looking pissed.

"Christina relax, he's just making new friends. We should too." I wave at them. "Guys! Come sit with us."

"Hi guys. Thanks," Marlene says as they sit down.

They directly start a conversation and Marlene tells a story about Will falling over earlier. I stop paying attention when I see Tobias and Zeke walk through the doors. They sit down at another table.

"Hey guys. I need to speak with Four about tomorrow. I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye Tris," Will says and Christina smiles.

I walk over to Zeke and Tobias. They both look surprised to see me.

"Hey Zeke. Do you mind if I borrow Four for a few minutes? I need to talk to him about tomorrows practice."

"It's okay Tris. You don't have to lie. I know you two are a thing." He smiles.

"Shut it," Tobias snaps. Zekes grin immediately disappears. He takes my arm and we walk out of the dining hall. He leads me into a small room further down the tunnel. It's some kind of a broom closet.

"You told him about us?" I say when he closes the door.

"He saw us when the new members were announced. What's the big deal, Christina and Will knows?"

"Yeah well I don't trust Zeke. He could tell Uriah or Shauna, or even Eric for that matter."

"He would never do that. You don't know him like I do. I'd trust him with my life."

I immediately regret my words. "I'm sorry, you're right."

His body relaxes a bit, but he still seems upset. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

I look into his eyes. They're dark, cold. I decide to take a risk. "Are we okay?"

"Well I don't know Tris. You tell me. You say you need time to think and leave me with nothing. You don't talk to me for days and know you wanna know if we're okay."

I feel the anger building up inside me. "I was scared. I never wanted _this_ Tobias."

"Then what do you want!?" His voice is loud. I haven't seen this side of him before.

"I don't know. And don't yell at me!"

He shakes his head and walks a few steps back. He stands there, looking at me for a few seconds. Then he suddenly takes my face between his hands and kisses me firmly. His grip is strong, solid. When his lips touch mine, I feel a longing. For him.

Then he lets me go. "Then figure it out." He opens the door and leaves and I remain still, feeling only the heavy weight on my shoulders.

**Tobias**

I kissed her. I feel like I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. I haven't held her for days and it's driving me crazy. Tomorrow I'm going to practice with her but I don't think I can if we're fighting like this.

I walk back to the dining hall and slide into my seat again.

"How did that go?" Zeke says, trying to not sound so curious.

"Not good. She still doesn't know where she stands. I'll just have to wait."

"Wait for what man? You need to make a move or she'll never know what to do."

"I just did!"

"You did what?"

"Never mind." I look down at my food. I'm not in the mood to talk to him about it.

"You kissed her," he says after a while, and it's not a question. I just nod.

**Thank you everyone for reading my story. It means so much. Please keep reviewing!**

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers. Please keep reviewing. Every single one means so much. Thank you!**

Chapter 7

**Tris**

I wake up before the alarm goes off. It's 6.38 am. I'm suppose to meet Tobias in the training room to practice today, but I'm not sure if I should go. Maybe he will think that I won't and stay home. I decide to eat breakfast in my apartment. I don't feel like seeing anyone right now.

I open the refrigerator to see what I have. I find an apple, a leftover sandwich and some dauntless cake. That'll do. I eat slowly.

If Tobias is there, I wonder what he'll say to me. Will he even speak to me? Or will he be _Four the instructor_ who I got to meet first. I hope not. I always found him a bit unpleasant.

After breakfast I get dressed. I choose a pair of black work out pants and a black t-shirt. I pull my hair in a ponytail and put on my boots. I've had the same ones since I came here. I can't believe how long it's been. It feels like I haven't seen my family in ages. I miss them, but it's easier if don't think about home. Faction before blood right? It helps to know that I will see them again. I know I will.

I grab my jacket and walk toward the training room at 07.50. Tobias isn't there. I know he's almost never late so I decide to wait a while.

Maybe he's not coming. I walk over to the targets and pick up a knife. I throw it and it hits the center of the targets head, exactly where it was supposed to.

"Nice shot," someone says behind me. I turn around. Tobias stands in the doorway.

"Thanks."

He closes the door and walk toward me. "Where do you wanna start?" He says, and grabs a knife from the table. He seems different. Uncomfortable.

I clear my throat. "Well I don't know. You're the teacher. Teach me something."

I see something that looks like a smile on his face.

"Okay, we'll start with fighting."

He shows me the basics, which I already know. I'm guessing it's training policy. We stand there for what seems like hours practicing.

"I'm gonna go grab us some lunch," he finally says.

"I can come with you."

"No it's fine. You keep working. I'll be right back."

Then he leaves and I'm alone. I practice against the punching bag. He hasn't mentioned us yet, our situation. I wonder if I should. The ball is kind of on my side. It's up to me to make the next move. I know that. And besides, it's Tobias. I can't let him go this easily.

After a few minutes he comes back with two muffins in his hands. He hands me a blueberry one.

"Thanks," I say and take a bite. "What's next?"

"Well, it's time for some real fighting."

I laugh, but immediately stop when I see his face. "Wait. You're serious. Against who?"

"Me." His words shock me.

"I'm not gonna fight you Tobias?" I say laughing nervously.

He raises his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because I will loose within seconds. I can't beat you," I say frowning.

"We won't fight exactly. I'll work you through it. It's better than a punching bag."

That is however true. A punching bag is no threat. It doesn't fight back.

"Fine," I say eventually. "Let's do it then." I walk over to the arena and Tobias follows.

**Tobias**

She walks into the ring and put up her fists to cover her face. I try to hide my grin.

"What?" She says looking confused.

"We're not going to fight Tris. I'm gonna walk you through it, like I said."

"Oh, alright then." Her hands fall to her sides.

I walk into the ring and stand in front of her.

"On second thoughts. You walk it through me."

"What?" She frowns. "I can't do that. I don't know how."

"Just tell me what you would do first."

She stares at me for a while. She bites her lip, like she's trying to figure out her first move. "Well, I would punch you in the jaw. Then I'd hit you in the gut and then kick you to the ground."

"Okay, do it."

She doesn't seem surprised anymore. She must know I won't let her hit me. She swings her fist at my face, but I grab it instead and twist her arm so she falls to the ground. I put my arm over her chest to keep her down.

"Thought you said you'd _walk_ me through it."

"That was showing you that if you miss the jaw you need to have a plan B. Which you clearly don't."

"Well, you caught me off guard. Let's do it again."

I stand up and offer her my hand. She doesn't take it. When we're both standing, she swings her fist again, and I dodge it. But her presence, in some way, makes me allow her to hit me. I let her win. She kicks my shin, which makes me loose balance, and then she punches my gut so I fall on my back hitting the ground. She sits on top of me with one leg on each side of my body and holds my arms to the floor. She grins.

"I always have a plan B."

"Oh yeah?" I bring up my knees to strike her back. She falls forward, letting go of my wrists, and I roll on top of her instead. I capture her arms with my hands. Now I'm in control. I'm stronger than she is so when she tries to fight back, she fails.

I smirk at her. "How's that plan B working out for you?"

"Okay fine. You win."

"Indeed."

I won, but I don't let go of her. Her smile fades out. She knows what I'm thinking. I don't want to let her go.

"Tobias…" she says, her voice so low I can only hear her since we're so close. I know what she's thinking too. She wants the same thing, but she's scared. I can see that in her eyes. She's asking for help. I want to help her, but I can't. I want her and she wants me, and I won't deny what. I lean in to kiss her, but she looks away.

"Tris…" I gently wrap my fingers around her chin. "It's okay." I look deep into her eyes. She needs to know that there is nothing to be afraid of and that it's okay to want this. I gently press my lips against hers, and to my surprise, she kisses me back. I pull back a little, but she grabs my neck and kisses me again. Firmly.

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Tris**

He doesn't let me go. "Tobias…" I say, to stop him from what he's about to do. He leans in to kiss me, but I look away. It's not fair to him.

He gently wraps his fingers around my chin and turns my head so that he is looking into my eyes. "Tris. It's okay." I want to believe him. I want to believe that it is okay to love him. Then, I think of what Christina said, that it's not up to me to make this decision. Maybe she's right. I know Tobias wants me just as much as I want him.

He leans in to kiss me again. _Stop_, I tell myself. But I can't. This time I kiss him back. He seems surprised and he pulls back, but I don't want him to. I grab his neck and pull him down again. This time, I kiss him more firmly. His grip around my wrists loosens and I roll on top of him instead. His hand slips under the hem of my shirt, touching my bare skin. It's cold, but his lips are warm and that's all I can focus on. My head buzzes with nervousness, even though I've kissed him so many times before. A faint sigh escapes me, and heat rushes through my cheeks. I press my palm against the floor to stop them from shaking.

Kissing him again makes me realize how dependent I actually am of him. Every day, every minute, every second I missed him. Not being able to be near him has slowly been killing me, and I can't stay away anymore.

He sighs next to my ear, and it brings me back to reality. I realize that we're still in the training room.

"Tobias, we have to go," I say. He nods slowly. We stand up and I grab his hand, dragging him with me toward his apartment.

He fumbles with the keys but manages to unlock the door. I haven't been here since our "fight", if I can call it that. I just left him with nothing but pointless words. Thinking about it now, it must have not made any sense at all.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. I fit my mouth to his. I start to unbuckle his belt, not knowing where this is going. Our kisses become more desperate. He pulls of my jacket and I can feel his heavy breathing against my neck. All I can think about is that I _want_ him, more than ever. I pull him with me to his bedroom.

"I missed you so much," he says, before kissing me again.

His words make me feel warm inside. I pull his collar and drag him with me onto the bed. He lands on top of me. He kisses my neck and I smile against his shoulder. I roll on top of him. I pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor. I let my hands caress his body that I exposed. Every connection, every touch, makes me want him even more.

**Tobias**

She drags me with her onto the bed. I fall on top of her. I kiss her neck, and she smiles against my shoulder. She's happy, and that's all that matters. She rolls on top of me and pulls my shirt up and tosses it aside. She sits up and grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Even though she's not fully exposed, she still looks embarrassed. I reach out and touch her stomach with my fingertips.

"Beautiful." I say, and I mean it.

She seems to believe me, because she smiles a little and kisses me again. I remember the first time I kissed her, by the chasm. I was so nervous, trying to convince myself that she felt the same way about me as I did about her. And in that moment, when she showed me I could trust her, I knew. Ever since, a day hasn't gone by without me thinking of her. Dreaming of her, and our future.

"Tobias?" She says waking me up from my reminiscence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." This is the first time she's ever said it. I've known for a long time that I loved her. I don't know why I haven't told her. I thought I had time. I guess now, when I know what it feels like to lose her, I have no reason to not say it.

"Tris," I say, "I love you too."

She looks into my eyes and then at my naked chest and stomach. She smiles again, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She's not ready yet.

"It's okay Tris. We can wait." I pull her down by my side and wrap her in my arms.

"Thank you," she says.

"For what?"

"For being you. I never want us to be apart again."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

I pull her closer and we fall asleep, her head against my chest and my arms around her body. We fit.

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Tobias**

Tris. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up. I look at the clock and it says 4 pm. We must have slept for hours. I look over to my side, but she isn't there. I sit up. Where would she go? What if she changed her mind?

"Hey there." Her soft voice calms me down. She's standing in the bathroom doorway. She's got my black oversize t-shirt on that comes down just over her butt, showing off her bare legs. She must notice me staring because she tries to pull it down further, looking embarrassed.

"Hey beautiful," I say to convince her that she is.

"You don't have to pretend. I know I'm not." She walks over to the bed and sits down on the bedside.

"Hey," I say as softly as I can. "You are." I lean forward and kiss her lips.

"Thank you," she says. "For that, but also for…" She pauses and smiles.

I wrap her in my arms and pull her down by my side. She laughs, and it's the most beautiful sound. She kisses my neck, my jaw and then my lips.

"I love you, you know?" She says.

"I know. I love you too."

**Tris**

I lay in his arms for a while, taking deep breaths of his skin. Ever since he saved me from the attack, I have associated his scent with safety. I feel safe now.

"You think we should tell everyone about us?" I say.

"I don't know. What do you think?

"I think we should. It's been a few days since we became members now, and sooner or later they _will _find out. We won't be able to sneak around for much longer. And besides, I couldn't stay away from you for another day."

He laughs a little. "Well, then we'll tell them. Tomorrow, at breakfast."

"Okay, but how? What _do_ we tell them?"

"We'll just have to improvise. We can't predict how they will react."

"I guess." I push him away and get out of bed.

"Hey, where you going?" He looks disappointed.

"We can't stay in bed the rest of the day. It's dinner in 20 minutes."

"You know everyone will be there. We can't eat together."

"I know, but it will be the last time. Then, when everyone knows, we can do whatever we want in public." He raises his eyebrows. "Well, not _whatever_ we want. Almost." I grin. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and eat dinner. Coming?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he pulls the bedspread over his head.

"Alright fine. I will see you later then."

I put on some clothes and leave his apartment. It doesn't take very long until he's walking next to me.

"Couldn't stay away?" I say, bumping my elbow into his shoulder.

"Oh shut up."

I start laughing, and so does he.

**Tobias**

We walk to the dining hall together and she goes in first. I look around. I've walked these tunnels countless times. I remember trying to find my place here when I was an initiate two years ago. I didn't even feel dauntless when I became a member. I was first ranked, I got the jobs I wanted, I had friends, but I still didn't feel like I fully belonged. Not until _she _came.

The feelings I developed for her, I had never experienced before. She made me realize that being dauntless isn't just about fighting and being fearless. Loving her is dauntless. Wanting her is dauntless. She made me dauntless, and I will never be able to thank her enough.

"Four?" Someone says my name. Well, my nickname. I turn around.

"Why are you standing out here?" he says frowning. What do I answer?

"Zeke. Hey. Who's it going?"

"I'm getting dinner. Why are you out here?"

"Um…" I look away. He's not giving up. I sigh. "Well, if you must know. Me and Tris can't walk in together so I have to wait a while."

He starts laughing. "Really? So you guys made up?"

"Yeah, we did."

"When? And how? Did she just apologize?"

"She had nothing to apologize for."

"Oh? Thought you said it was her fault you guys broke up?"

"I know I did, but I was angry and I didn't mean it. She just needed some time to think."

"What ever you say. So, how did you guys work it out?

He will read it from my face. I'm a terrible liar and he can always tell when I'm keeping something from him. If I tell a lie, he will know. I might as well share what happened. It isn't that big of a deal, just something I wouldn't normally share with anyone.

"Well we were practicing. I mean, I was teaching her and, um…" I clear my throat. "We, um…"

"Wait! You guys _did_ it?"

"Shhh! Would you keep it down? People will hear you!"

"Did you?"

"No! Of course not. Look, she's not ready yet. We just… made up. I'm not giving you details."

"Alright then. Fine by me. So you guys are back on track?" A classic dauntless slang.

"Yeah, we are. We're telling everyone tomorrow."

"Wow, so…" He pauses when the dining hall doors opens. Christina and Tris walks out and stop when they see us. Tris and I look at each other.

"Hey Four! What's up?" Christina says sarcastically.

"Nothing much." They must already be done with dinner. I just got so caught up in my thoughts, and then Zeke, that I forgot to go in. I then realize that both Christina and Zeke know about Tris and me, and she knows they do. I decide to do something bold.

I lean in and kiss Tris on the lips. It's a quick one, considering there's an audience. When I pull back she looks surprised, as do Zeke and Christina. No one says anything.

"See you later?" I say to break the silence.

"Yeah, come by my place when you're done with dinner okay?"

"Okay." She kisses my cheek and then she takes Christina's hand. "C'mon Chris."

"But?" Christina tries to protest, but Tris drags her away.

Zeke is still staring at me. I laugh and go inside, and he follows.

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii! I'm so sorry guys, that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so busy with school and other projects. I apologize. I've written more chapters, just forgotten to update. It really means a lot that you keep reading though. I promise I'll be better at updating. And because it's been a while, I'm posting two chapters. ****Keep reading. And reviewing! ;) **

Chapter 10

**Tris**

We go to my apartment. Christina tries to ask me about Tobias, but I just keep walking.

"Details please," she says when I've closed the door.

We sit down on the couch and I start. "Well, as you may have seen, we made up. Yesterday, after practice, or during…" I pause.  
>"And? How? Did you just say that you were sorry and that you wanted him back?"<p>

"Um, not exactly. We were, um…" I pause. How do I describe it? It was so intense.

"Hello?" She says impatiently.

"Alright, but don't say it was to much information when I'm done."

"How bad can it be?" She rolls her eyes. "One of your fears is _intimacy_."

"Well, as I said, we were practicing and he beat me by tackling me to the floor. And when I admitted that he'd won, he didn't let me go. Instead he kissed me, and I kissed him back…" Christina's jaw drop. "Then we went to his apartment and, um… fell asleep."

"Hold up." She puts up a hand to protest. "_You fell asleep_?" She looks surprised, and kind off disappointed.

"Well, I won't give you details. Just, figure the rest out yourself?"

"So you guys… had… sex?" Her words surprise me.

"What? No! You know I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry, but you said to figure out the rest myself."

"Well, no, we didn't."

She smiles. "I'm happy for you Tris. You really deserve the best."

"Thank you. I'm really happy." I give her hug. "Enough about me though. How are you and Will?"

She lights up when I say his name. "We're great. _We_ however have done it."

"Okay! I don't need to hear about that." I cover my ears with my hand to show that she should keep that information to herself.

She giggles a little. "You asked." We burst into laughter together. It feels great to laugh again. Without Tobias I haven't really felt like laughing at all. Then the door opens and he walks in.

"Hi," he says with a minor smile on his face.

"Speak of the devil." Christina gets up. "I'm gonna go now. Bye Tris. Bye Four." She walks past him and pats him on the chest. "Have fun!" She says and closes the door behind her.

"She's something huh?" He says, laughing a little, while taking of his jacket.

I get up and walk over to him.

"So…" He starts but I put my finger on his lips to hush him.

"Tris…" He tries again, but I interrupt him.

"I wanna talk to you."

He frowns a little. "Okay?"

We sit down on the couch. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve that. I want you to know that I won't ever do that again." I take his hand in mine. "And that brings me to my question. Can we decide to always be honest with each other?"

He smiles. "Yes. Of course." He leans in and touches his lips to mine gently. When he pulls away I smile and lay down my head on his chest, resting. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I can feel his heart beating steady against my cheek. It takes me back to that one time we went into his fear landscape together, and when I helped him in the shrinking box by letting him feel my heart beat. I remember being so nervous. Now, I know who I am with him, and I know who he his with me. It feels like ages ago we sat in that small space, with walls pressing us closer to each other for every minute that passed. Now, that is all that I want.

I must have fallen asleep; because when I open my eyes I'm laying in my bed. Tobias is standing by the window, staring into the dark night. I get up and walk over to him.

"Hey. What time is it?"

He puts his arm around my shoulders. "It's almost eleven. I should go. I just wanted you to be awake when I left. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

He kisses my forehead softly and then walks toward the door. I don't want him to leave. Not after our break up.

"Wait," I say when he opens the door. He stops and turns to me. "Would you stay with me? I don't want to sleep alone."

He closes the door again and walks over to me. He takes my face between his hands and looks deep into my eyes. "Always."

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tris**

I wake up by someone kissing my nose. I slowly open my eyes, but close them again when the light make them sting.

"Morning," I hear a voice say. Tobias. "Ready for today?"

"Mm." I pull the bead spread over my head. Then I realize what he said and sit up. "Wait, what happens today?"

Tobias is standing on the side of the bed with a coffee cup in his hand. His hair is messy and the only clothing he wearing is a pair of pants. He's not the burly type, like some of the other guys I've seen in Dauntless. When I think about it, without his muscles, he would almost scrawny. I stare at him, without realizing it.

He notices. "Tris?" He puts down the cup on the nightstand.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." I put my hand on my forehead. "Today, right. What happens today?"

"We're telling everyone about us."

"Oh right. Um, about that…"

"No, you can't back down now. We _have_ to tell them. We can't sneak around like this anymore."

"Fine…" I stand on my knees and wrap my arms around his waist. "It's just, I like having you all to myself."

"And it will still be that way." He removes a stand of hair from my face and smiles. "C'mon, get dressed. Breakfast in ten minutes." He kisses my quickly, and then disappears into the bathroom.

I get up to put some clothes on. I choose a fitted black dress with sleeves, and my black boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and try the mascara Christina bought me. Not too much though, make up isn't really my thing. Tobias comes out of the bathroom and when I walk over to him, he stares at me from head to toe. Almost examining my appearance.

"What? What is it?" I say, brushing off the dress as if it was dirty.

"Nothing. You just look very nice."

I put my hands on his chest and kiss him lightly. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

He smiles. "Ready to go?"

I take his hand. "Yes, lets go."

**Tobias**

We walk together to the dining hall, and this time we walk in together, still holding hands. Luckily it's only our friends there. Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna are sitting at a table, talking loudly. Everyone else must have left.

"Hi," Tris says and we stand in front of the table.

Everybody stare at our hands, except Christina. She just grins.

"Okay, so. We have something to tell you guys," I say to break the silence. "Tris and I…" I clear my throat. "We have…um" This was harder than I thought. I squeeze Tris's hand and she takes over.

"Four and I have been seeing each other for a while now, but we've been keeping it a secret because of Eric and initiation and the fact that Four was my instructor. But now all that is over, so we're going public, at least for you guys. We would appreciate it if you didn't tell Eric or Max, or anyone else for that matter. They'll just have to figure it out them selves. Plus, I don't really think they would care."

Everyone is still quiet, until Uriah speaks up.

"So, that's why you we're ranked first?" I'm not surprised that_ he_ asked that.

Christina kicks him under the table. "No you idiot! She was ranked first because the was the best!"

I appreciate her standing up for Tris.

"Well, congratulations!" Shauna says, making less awkward.

I give her a thankful smile. "Thank you Shauna."

"We're gonna grab some breakfast," Tris says and drags me with her.

"That went okay right?" she says and takes a muffin from the buffet.

"Yeah, I think it did."

I look over my shoulder and I can see them all bending over the table and whispering.

"Shhh!" Christina hushes everybody when Tris and I walk over to the table again. I sit down next to Zeke, and Tris sits down next to Will.

"So, how did you guys get together?" Uriah asks.

"Uriah, save the questions till later," Christina says.

"What happens later?" Tris asks, but I might just guess.

"Well, I can announce it now I guess." Uriah stands up. "You guys here at the table are invited to my party tonight at 7. We're playing Truth or Dare" Exactly what I thought. "However, in Dauntless we just call it Dare. Someone rarely chooses truth."

"What is it?" Tris asks. We all start to laugh. "What? How would I know that?"

"It's okay Tris," I say and reach for her hand.

"It's a classic game in dauntless," Zeke says. He always loves to explain it. "We each take turns and ask each other truth or dare. If you pick truth the person who asks get to ask a question that you must answer. If you refuse, you have to take of a piece of clothing and drink two shots. If you pick dare, you have to do something. For example kiss a stranger. If you refuse, same rules apply."

"Sound fun," Tris answers but I can see she looks a bit worried. She doesn't drink, and she doesn't like taking her clothes off, especially in public.

"It is," Zeke answers with a grin.

Tris brought her clothes to my apartment so that we can get ready together. I told her not to wear a dress, considering it's only one piece of clothing. Since we're playing truth or dare, you need as many clothe items as possible. She laughed when I told her that. She claimed that I didn't want anyone but me to see her without clothes. It is however partly true.

"Tobias?" She calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Could you hand me my shirt. I forgot it. It's on your nightstand."

"Why don't you come and get it yourself," I say.

"C'mon, please. I'm not comfortable being shirtless. You know that"

I sit down on the chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry. You'll just have to get it yourself."

She walks out of the bathroom and looks around the room. She stops and glowers at me. "It's not here. Tobias seriously, give it to me."

"Fine, come and get it then." I hold up the shirt between my fingers.

She crosses the room with three long strides and rips it from my hand.

"I could literally slap you right now. _Literally!_"

Her threats are not very scary; they're more like innocent warnings. I can't help but laugh.

All of the sudden, I feel a dart of pain travels along the side of my face. She actually hit me. Now she's the one laughing.

"You're gonna pay for that." I rip the shirt from her hand and throw her on the bed, and start tickling her.

"No Tobias! Don't!" She tries to break free, but I'm stronger.

"I… I can't breath," she manages to get out. I stop tickling her and press my lips against her stomach instead. She immediately stops laughing. I can feel her body stiffen.

"Tobias, we have to leave soon."

I pull her down so that we're face to face. I look into her eyes. "Or, we could stay here all night and be alone."

"You wish huh?" She laughs a little. "C'mon, it'll be fun." She meanders out underneath me and puts her shirt on. "Are you coming?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again. It really means a lot when you post reviews so please do. I wanna hear your thoughts. Also, happy reading!**

Chapter 12

**Tris**

I knock on Christina's door and it doesn't take very long until someone answers. I don't recognize him.

"Tris! Four! You guys made it!" Christina appears behind the guy. "Get in her!"

I take Tobias hand and we walk in to her apartment. It air is really thick and there are people everywhere, dancing and laughing.

"I thought this was going to be a small gathering?" I shout to overpower the loud music.

"Well, news travels fast. I'm gonna kick them all out when it's time for truth or dare, but first, let's party!" She grabs my hand and drags me away from Tobias. I try to break free but Christina's grip is too tight. I look over my shoulder at Tobias, but he's already talking to Shauna and Zeke.

"Here!" Christina hands me a cup with some kind of dark orange beverage.

"What is this?" I ask frowning.

"It's beer."

"I don't drink, but thanks. I'll just get something that's alcohol free."

"Uh, fine." She rolls her eyes.

I walk over to the kitchen counter. It's really hot in here. I fill a red plastic cup with ice-cold water and drink every single drop. Better. I stand there for a while, looking at all the people dancing with drinks in their hands. Will I ever be able to loosen up like them?

I flinch when I suddenly feel two strong hands on my hips. Tobias. He turns me around so that we're face to face.

"Having fun? He says smiling.

I give him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah. Totally."

He laughs a little and kisses my lips. It's weird to kiss him in public. I've never done that before. I put my arms around his waist and pull myself closer.

Then, someone interrupts us. "Hey you two lovebirds." Zeke is standing next to us, with a smile on his face. "Time for truth and dare." He raises his voice. "Everybody, party's over. Time to go."

The crowd starts to fade out and soon it's only my closest friends left. We spread out in the couches and the matching armchairs. Tobias and I fit in one and we sit down.

"You all know the rules." Christina says when everyone is seated. "I'll go first."

She looks around the room and her eyes stop when she reaches me.

"Tris. Truth or dare?" I don't know which option is better. I decide to start off safe.

"Truth."

Christina doesn't seem to mind, but some of the others call out _pansy-cake_. Tobias explains that that is what you're called if you choose truth.

"Great." Christina ties her hands in her lap. "Let's just get right into it. How did you and Four get together?"

I look at Tobias. He nods, as if he's giving me permission to tell everyone in this room.

"Um, well. You all know that he was my instructor. And one day, he let me see his fear landscape, and after that we went down to the chasm and we, um… started this thing."

Everyone is listening carefully and they all look intrigued.

Uriah is the one to break off the silence. "So you know all of his fears?"  
>"Yes, I do."<p>

"What are they?" Now they look really intrigued.

"You'll have to ask him that." I say knowing Tobias would never tell a soul.

Uriah doesn't seem to get that though, because a vicious smile creeps up on his face.

"Okay," I say. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare. What else?" Apparently not so dauntless to choose truth. Zeke is probably the most dauntless one of us. I have the prefect dare for him.

"You have to say, _I love you_, to the first person you see. I'm coming with to ensure you do it."

"Fine." We walk outside and just after a few seconds we spot Peter further down the tunnel heading our way.

"Your target." I whisper to Zeke.

"Peter!" He yells.

"What do you want?" I didn't think that Peter would answer, but the death stare he's making is probably worse.

"I just wanted to say that I love you." I burst out laughing. I think this is the first time I've seen Peter shocked and stunned at the same time.

"What the hell?"

"It was a dare." He taps Peters arm. "Sorry man."

"Fine. I'll play."

"Sorry." Zeke takes my hand to prevent me from saying anything. "Invitation only."

"Whatever, I don't want to go to you stupid gathering anyway."

Now I can't hold it in. "Then why'd you ask?"

Before Peter gets the chance to answer, Zeke drags me away and we walk back to Christina's apartment.

"That was fun. Nice work!" I say when we sit down again.

"Who was the lucky one?" Shauna says.

"Peter." Zeke says and starts laughing. Soon, we all do.

This was actually a fun game.

"Okay, let's see." Zeke starts. "Marlene. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take five shots under 40 seconds. If you fail, shirt off!"

"Easy!" She cracks her knuckles and neck, as if she was getting ready for a fight.

It was easy for her. It only took about 30 seconds to drink them. Zeke looks disappointed.

"Four. Truth or dare?"

I look at Tobias. His answer comes quickly.

"Dare."  
>"I dare you to tell us one of your fears." Probably what Uriah, and everyone else, would ask.<p>

"That's a truth." Tobias objects.

"No, I _dare_ you to tell us."

"Well sorry guys." He takes off his shoe and throws it behind the couch. Marlene frowns. I can't believe they think that he would actually tell them. It's his whole life. Everything about him is in his fear landscape. He's such a private person too. It's a miracle that he even showed me. I wonder why he really did?

"Will. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Will says with no hesitation.

"I dare you to go to the tattoo parlor and ask Tori for _Four's signature_"

"What is it?" Will doesn't look so pleased.

"Can't tell you that. You'll have to see." Shauna and Zeke start laughing. They know what it is.

My jaw drops, and so does everybody else's, when Will stands up.

"Fine. I'll be back in… Wait, how long does it take?"

"Maximum 10 minutes."

"Okay. Back in 10." Then he leaves.

We sit patiently, waiting for him. I ask Tobias what _Four's signature _is, but he doesn't tell me. I'm guessing it's something small; cause Tobias is not that cruel.

After 13 minutes Will is back.

"Let us see!" Christina yells from excitement.

Will doesn't look very happy. I feel bad for him, but I can't keep myself from laughing when he pulls his right sleeve up. On his shoulder there are seven thick black capital letters, forming the words: "I'm a rock." We all burst out laughing and Will looks like he's about to cry.

"Oh my god Four!" Christina yells, but she's not laughing. She just looks angry.

Now Tobias, Zeke and Shauna are the only ones till laughing.

"It's…" Zeke starts but stops because he's laughing too hard.

"It's fake Will. It will go away within the next few days." Tobias says. I knew he couldn't be that cruel.

"Oh thank god." Will takes a deep breath sits down next to Christina.

"Four always dare someone to do that, and Tori always play along, every year," Shauna says looking at Will with some sympathy in her eyes.

"Really?" He says, sarcastically. "Christina. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You have to kiss the bravest person in this room," he says with a smirk.

She smiles and leans in to kiss him, but push him away and press her lips against _mine_.

I'm too chocked to move and Christina just burst out laughing. Will looks stunned.

Uriah starts to applaud and cheer for us to do it again.

"I… did not expect that," I say laughing.

"Yeah me neither…" Will says looking jealous, but soon he's laughing too.

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tobias**

I never pick truth, because I know what everyone will ask me. They can though, like Marlene, _dare_ me to tell them something.

"Lynn!" Christina says loudly.

"Dare me."

"Okay. Prove that you're into girls or not?

I didn't expect her to say that. I don't think anyone did. It's not what I would call a fair dare, but if you're playing you're playing.

Lynn just stares at her, and we're all quiet. After a while she stands up and storms out. We all look at Christina.

"What? C'mon, you know you all want to know." True.

"Yeah but there's no need to ambush her like that," Uriah says.

"Okay, fine. I'll apologize later." I can see she regrets her words a little. "Well, anyway. I started so someone else can ask. Who hasn't?"

Shauna raises her hand. "I haven't." She looks around. "Uriah, you're next."

"Dare!"

"You have to find a girl, and ask her out."

"Easy, every girl wants some of this," he says, gesturing his hand along his body.

They walk out of the apartment and everyone else starts talking.

Tris takes my hand. "So you use that dare every year huh?"

"Every time it's someone new, yeah." I grin. "Could have been you."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you dare me then?"

I laugh a little. "Cause I would feel too sorry for you."

She lets go of my hand. "I could handle it."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes. I'm tougher than I look, you know."

"I know." I lean in to kiss her but pause when Uriah and Shauna walk through the door.

"That didn't take very long," Marlene says when Uriah sits down next to her.

"Well it wasn't so hard."

Shauna rolls her eyes. "The first girl he went up to happen to be Alice Harper. She never says no to a guy, and never care if they're in a relationship. She just goes for it."

"So she's gonna wait for you to call her?" Christina says laughing.

"I won't call her. I'm taken," he says and kisses Marlene on the cheek.

"Yes you are," she says and smiles at him.

"Okay, my turn to ask," Uriah says. He doesn't bother to look around, he asks me right away. "Four! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Tris." I'm not surprised. I saw his face in the beginning of the game. He's been waiting to dare me this entire time.

Tris stands up and reaches for my hand.

"Thank you Uriah," she says and drags me with her into Christina's bedroom.

She closes the door and walks over to kiss me.

I back away a little. "We don't have to do this Tris." She raises her eyebrows. "Well, do you want to?"

"Yeah." She walks toward the bed pulling me with her. I land on my back and she puts one leg on each side of my body. She bends down and presses her lips against my mouth, pulling mine apart.

**Tris**

We kiss for what seems like two minutes until we're interrupted. Zeke and Uriah storms in. "Seven minutes are up!" Uriah shouts.

I sit up. "That was seven minutes?"

"Yup. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Yeah yeah." Tobias says and gets up from the bed. He takes my hand and leads me out of the bedroom. We sit down again.

"Okay, Zeke. Truth or dare?" Tobias says when we're all seated again.

"Dare. What else?" He smiles proudly.

"Alright. Let's spice things up. You have to steal peace serum from the lab, and drink 5 shots of it, here."

His smile immediately disappears. That's probably the worst dare you can be given if you're dauntless. Every person in this room would take off all of their clothes to avoid doing it, but not Zeke. Tobias told me that on the way here. Zeke _never _refuses a dare. That's why he's probably the best target.

No one is saying anything. We're all just waiting for Zeke to accept or decline the dare.

"Fine. I'll do it." He gets up and leaves the apartment.

**Tobias**

I know Zeke will get back at me for this. He couldn't have gotten a worse dare. After about 15 minutes he's back, holding the serum in his hand.

"It was hard to get in there, but here it is. After this, we're done, and I can go home."

I start to laugh. "Sure."

He pours the serum into five glasses and drinks them all quickly. At first he just frowns like he has a massive headache. Then he relaxes, and a smile spreads across his face. He gets up and starts hugging everyone.

"We should all appreciate life more, yah know," he says and sits down in Shauna's lap. She tries to push him away but he holds on tight. "You have a really pretty nose," he says and gives her an eskimo kiss.

She pulls back and starts laughing. "He's never like this."

Shauna is right. Zeke is the last person to be sweet. We all start laughing.

"I could listen to you guys laughing all day long," Zeke says and starts applauding. Then, he gets up and stumbles toward the door.

"Where you going?" I say.

"To find Shauna," he says while trying to find the doorknob.

Shauna laughs and gets up to help him. "C'mon. Let's get you home." Then they disappear around the corner.

"Guess we'll see them tomorrow," Will says and takes a sip of his drink.

"And us too," Tris says and stands. "Time to go." She looks down at me.

"Alright." I get up and pick her up in my arms.

"Bye guys," she says and waves as I carry her toward the door. Everyone starts to cheer and whistle.

"Have fun!" Christina calls after us.

I put her down on her bed so that she lies under me.

"I'm scared," she says, looking into my eyes. I pull away a little. "What if we ruin it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The feeling I get when you kiss me. The way my heart aches when I smell your skin. I don't want it to go away."

"It won't. I won't let it." I stroke her cheekbone with my thumb. "I will always love you, you know. Nothing will ever change that."

I lean in and kiss her softly. A kiss she will feel in her entire body. I want her to feel safe, that she's safe with me.

"I love you too," she whispers against my lips.

**Keep reviewing guys. It means so much! See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi dear readers! Thank you for all the reviews. I have a lot going on now with school and stuff, so it's hard to update as often. **

**I'd really love it if you came with ideas that you'd like in the story. I'm open for anything, almost ;) **

**Keep reviewing! Thank you!3**

Chapter 14

**Tris**

I feel the gentle pressure of his lips on my cheek. I open my eyes. He lies next to me smiling, stroking my forehead.

"Good morning," I say.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Great. You?"

"Not great. You snore."

"What? I do not." I slap his hand away and sit up, but he pulls me back down.

"Hey, where are you going?" He kisses my shoulder.

"Away from you."

He turns me around so that we're face to face. "Okay, I'll stop," he says grinning and leans in to kiss me, but I look away. "Fine." He gets up.

He's only wearing his shorts. Once my eyes has adapted to the light, I can see his muscular figure. He is stronger than anyone I know, and not physically.

He notices me staring. "Tris?"

I stand on my knees, holding out my hands, gesturing him to come closer. He does.

He wraps his arms around my back and lifts me up so I fall on the bed. He lies on top of me. I fit my mouth to his. When he pulls away I grab his neck and pull him back, which makes him laugh.

"Tris, we're gonna be late. It's Wednesday. We have practice today, Monday, today and Friday. We'll have to continue this later" I don't listen. He takes my wrists and holds my arms down, above my head. "I wish we could stay here, but you have to get ready. We have to eat breakfast too."

"Fine!" I get up and walk over to the closet. I choose a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top that shows of my tattoos. I change behind the dressing screen.

"Done!" I step out so that he can see me.

"You look good Tris."

I smile, remembering that that was what he said to me the night I caught him drinking by the chasm. "Wait, you remember that?"

"Of course. I wasn't _that_ drunk."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

When we sit down at the breakfast table, Zeke snorts at Tobias. I'd totally forgotten about the dare he got last night.

"Hey Zeke. Nice to see you're your normal self again," Tobias says and takes a bite of his toast.

"I'll get back on you, you know."

Tobias just laughs.

"So I've been thinking," Lynn says, "and I think we should play capture the flag. Boys against the girls."

"Sure, that'll be fun. But you girls can't beat us you know. We'll easily win," Uriah says.

"Oh is that right?" Marlene says and bumps her elbow into his side. He frowns.

"Yes. When will be do it?"

"Tonight. At 7," Zeke says and puts his arm around Shauna. "But not boys against the girls." Lynn rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest.

I think about the last time I played capture the flag. It was with all of the other initiates, and my team won. I remember Tobias and I climbing the Ferris wheel that night. He kept distracting me, and at first I didn't even understand why. The feelings I had about him were completely new to me. I smile to myself and take his hand under the table. He kisses my temple, and then continues to eat.

"Gosh, I'm never gonna get used to you guys kissing and stuff. Gross," Christina says and sticks out her tongue.

Tobias smirks and kisses me on the lips. Just when Christina is about to say something snarky again, a loud shriek fills the room and drowns the chattering. I see a tall girl and an even taller boy on the other side of the room. They're fighting, but I can't tell what it's about. All of the sudden, she slaps him hard and then storms out of the dining hall. Everyone remain silent until the boy slides down into his seat again. Then the chattering continues.

"That was Alice Harper. She loves to cause scenes," Shauna says. She nods toward the boy. "His name's Jake. Jake Adams. Guess he just survived the Alice Harper tornado."

Everyone laughs, but not me. I keep my eyes on Jake. He looks sad.

"Do you know him?" I ask Tobias.

"No, I don´t. Seen him a few times, but the dauntless compound is bigger than you would think."

I nod, and look at Jake again. He's getting ready to leave with some other guy. I don't recognize him either. They leave their trays and walk out of the dining hall.

For some weird reason, I want to know more. Who he is and what he and Alice were arguing about. I'm almost surprised by my curiosity. I don't even know him, and I don't know that Alice girl either. I decide that it's a stupid thought and I let it go.

Everyone at our table starts to leave as well and it wakes me up from my thoughts.

Tobias strokes my back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We leave our trays and head for the training room.

**Tobias**

When we get there, Max is standing in the middle of the room with his back toward us. I let go of Tris's hand quickly and put mine in my pocket. He turns around and I immediately recognize his face expression, concern and disappointment at the same time. "You're here, good." He gives me a judgmental look. My body tightens. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Tris says before I get a chance to answer. I give her a look, but she just shrugs.

"It has come to my attention that you two are in a relationship." Oh, he meant he wanted to talk to the both of us. Tris straightens her body. None of us says anything. "Well, is it true?"

"Sir, I'm aware of how this may look. But we didn't say anything because it wasn't relevant. We won't let it affect us working together."

"But you were her instructor Four." He nods at Tris. "When did you first… get together?"

I hesitate for a second. Can I really say that? I take a breath. "It was during initiation."

At first he just stares at me, and at Tris. He exhales and nods. "I've know you for quite some time now Four," he says after a while. "And I know that you are a very loyal person. But you know, if other people find out about this, they may think you favored her." By _other__ people_ he means Eric and Peter.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. That's why they'll have to figure it out themselves with time."

Tris takes my hand and squeezes it. Max notices the gesture and suddenly seems somewhat uncomfortable. "Fine, I guess I'll have to accept it. But, that does _not_ mean that I approve." Then he leaves us.

When the door closes, we both exhale with relief.

"Daunting," Tris says and laughs nervously.

"Always is."

She nods, her smiles suddenly fading. "What do you think will happen if Eric and Peter finds out?"

"I don't know," I say. "Maybe if they find out after a longer time, they won't care. But it doesn't matter because I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. It's just that if Peter knew he would, like always, try to ruin it for me. He doesn't see me as competition anymore, but he still hates me."

"Yeah. Just know that I will protect you always. Okay?"

She smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiii everyone. It's been a while. As usual, I've had a lot of things on my mind. Loads to do. Hope you still like the story and wanna continue reading it. Keep reviewing, it means the world. I love every single word you write, and I appreciate it so much! Here yah go! Chapter ****fifth teen: PS: this is the longest chapter if written so far. Yey XD**

Chapter 15

**Tobias**

After practice Tris goes to see Christina, so I decide to go to the control room. I sit there for a while, watching the screens when suddenly my eye catches something. I see a girl sitting in a corner in one of the tunnels, where members rarely go. Her shoulders are shaking which indicates that she's crying. I decide to go and see if she's okay.

When I get there, she's still sitting hunched on the ground. I ask, as carefully as I can:

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She flinches and stands up. "I'm fine." She quickly wipes her cheeks and fixes her hair. "Who are you?"

"Four."

"I'm Alice." Alice Harper.

"Harper?"

She frowns. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I've heard things."

She smiles. A smile that makes me uncomfortable. "What things?"

"Doesn't matter." I scan her carefully. "Anyway, I saw you from the control room so I just thought I'd see if you we're okay. Which you are, so…" I turn to leave.

"Wait." I stop. "Can you walk me to my apartment." _No_. "I'm afraid I'll bump into…um… a guy."

"Who?"

"You don't know him. He's not dangerous or anything. I'm just trying to avoid him. I was kind off mean to him."

"Okay. I'll walk you," I say even though I don't want to. She smiles and I accompany her.

We start walking. I keep quiet, because I don't really know what to say, and I'd rather not talk to her. Like I said, I've heard things and they're not very appealing.

"So," she says breaking the silent, "you're the legendary Four. I've heard things about you too."

"Is that right?" I say, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, you're like famous around here." I don't know what she means by that. Sure I was first ranked, but there's someone who is every year. Why would I be more special than anyone else?

We don't speak again until we reach her door.

"This is me. Thanks for walking with me Four." Then she does something I was not expecting. She leans in closer, pouts her lips and closes her eyes.

Before I can think, I quickly pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" She scratches her neck, avoiding my eyes. "I… I'm sorry." She opens the door and disappears into her apartment. I'm too shocked to move. Then, I hear my name.

"Tobias?" I turn around. Tris is walking toward me. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I um… I was just walking around. Waiting for you." I lean in to kiss her, but she stops me.

"But how did you know I was taking this way? We always take the other tunnel."

"Well, I was hoping to bump into you." I didn't plan to lie to her. Tris isn't the jealous type, but I don't want to worry her for no reason. Especially given what Shauna said about Alice this morning.

"Okay then," she says, but I'm not sure if I fully convinced her. She takes my hand and we start walking.

"So how was Christina?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Great. I've missed her. We haven't really hung out just the two of us since initiations."

"What'd you do?"

"We talked a lot. We don't actually know that much about each other. So we just talked about our lives kind of. Our families, Will and her, you."

I stop. "Really?" I raise my eyebrows and grin. "What about me?"

"That's for her and me to know only," she says.

I take a step forward and gently push her against the wall. "C'mon, you can tell me." I lean in and kiss her neck. At first she just stands there, with her arms around my waist, but then she puts her hand on my chest and pushes me away.

"Tobias. Not here." She takes my hand.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

When we get to her apartment, she quickly opens the door. It's unlocked, as usual.

"How's it going with locking your door?" I say when she's closes it.

"Great," she says and guides us to the couch. I sit down, and she puts one leg on each side of me. When our lips finally touch, someone knocks on the door.

"There's no one here," Tris shouts but the knocking doesn't stop. "Argh." She gets up and walks over to the door. It's Zeke.

"Oh, sorry," he says when he sees me on the couch. "Did I interrupt something?"

Tris awkwardly pulls down her shirt, that's rolled up over her stomach.

"Yes, you did," I say and walk over to them.

"Sorry." He smirks. "I was coming to remind you of Capture the flag. We're meeting by the train tracks 7.50. That's in 30 minutes so I suggest you get ready. Me, Uriah and Shauna will bring the paintball-guns. See yah then. Don't be late!" He says and winks at me, meaning exactly what it you'd think. Then he leaves.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, " Tris says and disappears into the bathroom.

I decide not to change my clothes. I wear my black pants and black hoodie. That'll do. I sit down on the couch, and think about what happened earlier. Alice definitely took my rare kindness in the wrong way. She obviously doesn't know about Tris and me, and from what I've heard she's not shy when it comes to the opposite sex. Hopefully she'll not find any interest in me.

I must have been deep in my thoughts, cause I don't notice Tris standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" She says.

I look up. "Um, yeah. Great." I get up and walk over to her.

She puts her hands on my chest. "No you're not. What's on your mind?" She looks into my eyes, frowning. "C'mon tell me"

Can I? We've obviously never had this problem. I try to be honest with her at all time, but sometimes the other person is just better of not knowing the truth. She's just like Zeke though. She can tell when I'm keeping something from her, but it may just turn into unnecessary drama.

"It's nothing really. I'm just thinking about the game tonight. Some strategies."

"You sure?"  
>"Yeah, now c'mon. We can't be late."<p>

**Tris**

We walk hand in hand to the tracks. He's keeping something from me. I can tell. I need to confront him about it, but I don't know how, or where. Then it hits me. During the game, when he can't escape, I'll push him into a corner and force it out of him, kindly of course.

"You're here. Awesome!" Christina says when we reach the tracks. Everyone is there.

"Okay, me and Uriah are team captains, and we'll pick out the teams," Zeke says.

Last time during initiation, I was sure that I would be picked last, but now I might not. I'm stronger and faster, and I've learned a lot since last time.

"The train is here," Lynn says and points toward two lights coming closer. Everyone starts to run along the track. The cold wind makes my eyes water. I cling to the handle next to the doorway. Tobias grabs my arms and pulls me in. We sit down and I rest my head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

Once everyone is inside, Zeke and Uriah stand in the middle.

"You pick first lil-bro."

"Okay. Marlene." Obviously.

"Four." Zeke looks pleased as Tobias stands next to him. He probably sees them fighting unstoppably together.

"Tris." Tobias and I are on the opposite teams. I don't know if that's good or bad. He gives me a sad look, but his eyes are smiling. He's definitely looking forward to and beat me. My thoughts take over and I stop paying attention. Truthfully, my only goal now is to corner Tobias so that he'll tell me the truth about what's going on with him. Winning the game doesn't feel quite as important.

"Tris, are you listening?" I look up. Uriah is standing in front of me. Tobias is on the other side of the car with Zeke, Shauna and Christina. On my side it's me, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Lynn.

"Yeah, sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying," Uriah says, "the most important thing is that we have a good strategy. We'll come up with one when we get off. We can't risk the other team over hearing."

I look over at them. They're whispering about something, probably strategy as well.

"Okay. Uriah your team will get off first. Two minutes left. Get ready." Zeke says.

We stand up and walk over to the doorway. Tobias stand next to me.

"You ready?" He smiles and takes my hand, even though we're opponents.

"Bring it on."

He leans in and kisses me on the lips, probably knowing exactly how the other ones on this train will react.

"Hello! Enemies don't kiss," Marlene says and drags me away from Tobias. I smirk.

We line up and Uriah is the first one to jump. I decide to go last. When it's my turn, I blow a kiss to Tobias.

"Be brave Tris," he says and winks. Then I jump.

**See ya'll soon. Be brave! -s**


End file.
